dragoncommanderfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxos
|image = |race = Human |Gender = Male |faction = Rivellon Empire |rank = Wizard and Advisor |services = |RefID = |Base ID = }} Description : is an NPC in Divinity: Dragon Commander Details is a powerful wizard and the primary backer of the Dragon Commander. He plays a major role in the game, as a major adviser to the Dragon Commander, teaching Grumio about the weapons of war that his friend Sigurd used decades ago to conquer Rivellon. He maintains many secrets early on from the Dragon Commander and the entire crew of the ship the Raven. But as the game progresses, he reveals all of them in due time about everything, from the Dragon Commander's mother and father, to the secrets of the war machines he and his friends used to conquer Rivellon. Before the Empire Not much is know about his early life. A few decades before the civil war that started at the beginning of the game, he worked alongside Sigurd and the Architect in conquering and uniting all the races of Rivellon into one nation. In order to do this, he summoned the Demon Corvus and bound him to what eventually became Sigurd's flagship, the Raven. Empire After conquering Rivellon, he and his friend, the Architect, continued to work for Sigurd as advisers. Together, they continued to make the empire a peaceful and prosperous nation that has never been seen before. But this didn't last, as a mysterious woman named Aurora entered the court. Maxos, like all the men of the court, was smitten upon sight. But, he held his feelings in after finding that his friends Sigurd and the Architect started openly courting her. He eventually discovered that Aurora was in fact, a Dragon in the guise of a human, but chose not to tell his friends or reveal her identity to any others at the time. He also for saw that his friends affections might spell trouble should she choose either of his friends. Sadly, his fears came to reality, as when Aurora chose Sigurd, his friend the Architect stormed out of the court. Maxos attempted to stop him and convince his old friend to remain, but he had made up his mind, and Maxos saw the hate in his eyes. Aurora's Death Much like everyone else, Maxos was surprised by Aurora's sudden death. It wasn't until later on that he discovered the truth of her death from the demon Corvus, and that the Architect was the one who sought out a way to kill her and how. Surprised at discovering the truth, Maxos decided to keep it a secret from his dear friend Sigurd. Emperor's Death After Aurora's death, the empire entered into a slow decline as Sigurd slumped into a depression. As his old friend continued to slip, becoming a greedy inept ruler, Maxos stepped in and did what he could to maintain the empire. Unfortuantly, much like his old friend, he too failed to notice the children of Sigurd secretly raising an army under his nose. When he realized what was happening, it was too late and his old friend, Sigurd had been killed by his very own children. Knowing that they would enter into a full on civil war to claim the throne, he searched out for the last of Sigurd's children, the Dragon Commander, as per a prophecy that stated that the dragon would bring peace back to the empire. Notes Maxos was most likely behind the Dragon Commander being sent away from the capital to be raised separately from his half brothers and sisters. Gallery